


E for Emergency

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, POV Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Red Robin, tim doesn't know, what are self-preservation skills?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: If you ask Tim, his priorities are perfectly in order. Others might disagree.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	E for Emergency

“Oracle to all points. We have an Arkham breakout. Scarecrow, Riddler, Ivy and several members of the general population are out.”

Red Robin groans and looks down at the arm he has just broken in at least one place. He’d been about to radio in his early return to the cave for medical attention. Now he hesitates. He can work through the pain. And it’s not even his dominant arm. They have several A-list rouges out and few hands on deck to deal with them. He doesn’t want to be a liability, but…

Oracle swears and adds: “This just got worse. Joker’s out, too.” 

Screw the arm. It’s not the worst life choice Red Robin has made this month. Leaving Batgirl and _Red Hood_ to deal with the Joker… no. Especially when they have other villains to try and catch at the same time. Red Robin reports his location and doesn’t mention the injury at all. People are going to yell at him later, and give him disappointed looks, but that’s okay. He’s used to disappointed looks. He is not used to leaving people behind because of something small like a broken bone, and he doesn’t plan to ever be.


End file.
